The invention relates to a bicycle mounted surfboard rack. More particularly, the invention relates to a surfboard rack that is easily attachable onto a bicycle frame for carrying a surfboard, and then may be easily detached from the bicycle when not in use.
While operating a two-wheeled vehicle, such as a bicycle, it is nearly impossible to carry any object in one's hands. That is because operating a two-wheeled vehicle is a two handed operation. It takes the strength and balance of two hands to effectively and safely maintain controlled motion for any length of time.
A surfboard is a particularly bulky item to carry. Even using a motor vehicle, it is difficult to transport. When a surfing enthusiast attempts to haul his surfboard by bicycle it is both a frustrating and dangerous endeavor. Most surfboards are longer than conventional two-wheeled vehicles and are relatively bulky, with the result that surfboards are very unwieldy and cumbersome to carry in this manner. When the surfer wraps his ann around the center of the surfboard in an effort to firmly grasp the surfboard while attempting to steer the vehicle with only one hand, the surfboard oscillates up and down as the surfer peddles the bicycle and the surfboard becomes unavoidably very difficult to hold. The surfer soon becomes weary from the physical strain of trying to both manually hold and transport the surfboard. This may result in impaired maneuverability and may be a significant contributing factor in causing an accident that otherwise could be avoided.
Further, wind currents, irregularities in the road surface, and sudden changes in velocity or direction of the bicycle are only some situations which cause the board to shift and exert forces that can overtake control of the bicycle. Even if the rider quickly dumps the board, the dangers still may not be averted. The board might instead become an obstacle or barrier, or project into the spokes, or control may be so far lost that it cannot be regained in time. Damage to the board and injury to the rider can frequently be expected.
Because of these risks and difficulties, transporting a surfboard by bicycle seems like an impossible task. However, others have sought to meet this challenge with a variety of conceptions, each involving complicated or permanent mounting to the bicycle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,072 to Gibson teaches a rack for carrying a surfboard vertically at the rear of the vehicle. If the vehicle were to come to a stop suddenly, as in a crash, it appears likely that the board might come forward to strike the vehicle operator of the operator might fly back to strike the surfboard. Further, when driving the vehicle down a highway, the vertical orientation of the board would appear to adversely affect the stability of the vehicle, particularly when other vehicles such as trucks are passing. U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,863 to Morgan also discloses a bicycle rack which mounts a surfboard at the rear of a bicycle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,547,325 to Hill discloses a surfboard carrying rack in which the surfboard is supported over the vehicle operator's head, parallel to the ground. With this arrangement, loading the surfboard onto the carrying rack becomes a problem in that one must attempt to place the surfboard at a high level on the rack without disturbing the balance of the vehicle. Loading the surfboard onto the rack can easily require two people: one person to hold the bicycle, and at least one more person to hoist the surfboard over their head onto the rack. Since the surfboard is at a high level, the effects of altering wind patterns caused by trucks or the like are amplified, adversely affecting the stability of the vehicle. Furthermore, since only two straps hold the surfboard to the rack, with a sudden stop as in an accident, the surfboard might come loose.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,659,761 to Wesson and U.S. Pat. No. 4,393,986 to Sirey both disclose surfboard carrying racks which mount a surfboard alongside a two-wheeled vehicle. Sirey involves a large cumbersome frame, and Wesson involves two components, each of which are permanently mounted to the bicycle.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.